Supernova
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: While Rodney fixes the Jumper, John and Teyla take a moment to watch the supernova.


_A/N: Blame Camy and RCC, they started this! FYI, this fic is pure Sheyla fluff and makeout, with a tad bit of humor, nothing more. It is not meant to be serious really... or truly have a plot._

"Ronon... get back here and give me a hand." Rodney yelled from the back of the jumper.

Ronon grumbled something about killing Rodney, then moved to go help him, leaving John and Teyla to continue watching the spectacle before them. It had been an accident really, stumbling upon a supernova, just beyond harmful range.

They may have been beyond harmful range of its destructive power, but it was still a sight to behold, the entire star field before the jumper was bathed in bright shades of purple, orange, red, turquoise, and blue. To be honest, John Sheppard hadn't seen anything like it before.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" John asked to Teyla, glancing over enough to see how the colors highlighted her already perfect face. _Back to reality John. _He mentally chastised himself for not thinking rationally at a time when Rodney was fixing the jumper.

"It truly is a wonder to behold." Teyla replied, a small smile on her face.

"But not as beautiful as you." John said quietly... without even thinking about it. Red flags went up in his head. _Not good, not good!_

Teyla turned towards him, her attention away from the supernova's brilliant light show. "John?" She said quietly, it was a question.

John absently fiddled with his hair, trying to buy a moment to escape his already perilous situation. He was sure at any moment Ronon and Rodney would notice and he'd find himself turning a deeper shade of crimson than some of the mixed clouds before them in space. "I mean..." He stuttered, already feeling the heat flush beneath his skin. "... well... you are a very beautiful woman."

"Thank you." Teyla replied. She stood. "I believe... privacy is in order."

John closed and locked the door to the rear of the puddle jumper without a second thought. "Did you have something in mind?"

"I would like to discuss... my beauty." She moved from her chair to his, then sat down on top of him.

_Control yourself John! Control yourself John. _"I could go on and..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. He wasn't exactly sure who kissed who, but before he knew it, not only where his arms around Teyla, but hers where around him. Their lips met in a fiery cascade of emotion.

He breathed. "Or we could just do that."

This time he was sure it was he who kissed her, but she responded, moving her body closer, letting him hold her for the first time. And not just as a friend, but as something more. Of course... that's when he noticed the jumper's light dimming, and the canopy darkening to a near opaque shell.

_Bless Teyla's ancestors._ John thought to himself, running his hands up the length of her back and caressing the back of her neck. Teyla didn't moan, but a sharp gasp escaped her mouth, coming straight into his. The momentary presence of all the extra air caused John to pause for a moment... Teyla didn't though and he soon found himself running a hand along her leg, avoiding the pistol and its holster as he did.

There was a pounding on the door. "Sheppard... what the hell's going on?" Rodney yelled.

John and Teyla stopped for just a moment. John glanced at her with a slight smirk, her smile widened. "We're having some weird problems with the door." John lied outright. "It might have something to do with the storm. You just fix the jumper drives and then we'll head back to Atlantis and fix it."

"At least I have the food." Rodney replied.

"Sheppard. I'm going to kill you." Ronon added.

John didn't bother to reply, taking the moment to capture Teyla lips yet again. He wanted the lighting from the stars and before he knew it, the canopy had turned transparent again, letting the light illuminate her, and he guessed him too.

"Still want to talk about your beauty?" John asked.

"Yes." Teyla replied breathlessly, shedding her flak vest and dropping it all to the floor.

_My god._ John thought to himself, then tried to figure out the zipper to his own flak vest.

XXX

Meanwhile, Rodney grumbled from behind the door. "Trouble with the door." He said sarcastically. "More like he locked it."

"You know that for a fact?" Ronon asked.

"Yes." Rodney stated simply calling up a diagram on his tablet PC. "Sheppard locked it with his ATA gene."

"Why didn't you tell him that?"

"Because I, being a genius, know what he's doing." Rodney grinned triumphantly.

"You don't need to be a genius to know that." Ronon replied stoically, going over and laying down on the seat.

XXX

Elizabeth waited as the jumper set down and the team got out. Rodney and Ronon were the first, John and Teyla came out last and stood side by side at the base of the ramp, with Rodney and Ronon to the side.

"I take it the mission went well?" She asked.

"We saw a supernova." John said simply, trading sheepish grins with Teyla.

"They saw a supernova." Rodney replied. "Ronon and I got stuck in the back of the jumper because the door... malfunctioned."

"Does Zelenka need to take a look at it?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Rodney replied quickly. "I believe the problem won't be something Zelenka can fix."

"Then you'll work on it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, why else am I here?"

"Alright then, debriefing in thirty minutes, dismissed." She waited as Ronon and Rodney filed out then turned back to John and Teyla. "What were you two really doing in the cockpit all by yourselves?" She asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" John said innocently.

"That's Teyla's flak vest you're wearing." Elizabeth said, then she turned, leaving the two of them to their own business.

"I indicated as much John." Elizabeth heard Teyla say just as she left the jumper bay.

_A/N: There... you've got it... enjoy..._


End file.
